


Covert

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, Innuendo, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pre-Journey, discreet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Noctis and Gladio are away on Royal business, leaving Ignis to take care of business in the Citadel with Prompto. However, while Ignis and Noctis are having their morning video chat, Prompto decides to surprise Ignis by "taking care of" him during the call...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 19
Kudos: 151





	Covert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HardNoctLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Cor! I couldn't decide whether to write you some Promnis or some OT4, so I did both.
> 
> This is loosely based on a Tumblr prompt for an OT+ and I thought the guys would have a really good time with it.
> 
> Special thanks to [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule) and [Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyloststar) for beta reading! Any remaining mistakes are mine, as I touched it last.
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Covert**

Mornings when Noctis was away were a paradox, of sorts. On one hand, Ignis dearly missed him while he was gone; his loneliness compounded by Gladio accompanying him when he left Insomnia (this time to Lestallum with the rest of the Royal train, for an extended meeting and gala with the Exineris executives), leaving Ignis behind to answer Noctis' calls and handle any of his business while he was away. Prompto kept Ignis good company, of course, his cheer and bombast enough to fill a room, but Ignis did still get a touch wistful for their other two partners. On the _other_ hand, Ignis enjoyed having a little extra space in their apartment, and in his life, for Noctis did occupy so much of it. It was nice to have a few days' break from the hustle and bustle of getting the Crown Prince out of bed, dressed, and presentable at a reasonable time to handle whatever business was at hand. Sometimes, he hardly had a chance to kiss Gladio and Prompto good-bye before having to herd Noctis out of their shared flat.

Today, with Noctis away, Ignis got to sleep in an extra few minutes, only briefly woken by a dry kiss across his mouth and Prompto whispering, "Back in a few, babe," before he left for his morning run and exercise. Ignis took those fleeting, soft moments of wakefulness to stretch out across the usually overcrowded bed the four of them often piled into, spreading his arms and legs and flexing from head to toe. He released a blissful little sigh. 

Ignis missed Noctis and Gladio, for certain, but he also did occasionally miss being able to sprawl. 

He woke a little later to the alarm he’d set for himself, with a reminder Noctis would be waking up in Lestallum for his meeting and would be available for a video call in half an hour. He smiled ruefully at the thought of Gladio having the task of waking Noctis up (which Gladio was remarkably more straightforward about; Ignis had to disapprove when he witnessed it but secretly enjoyed every instance), then hopped from the bed. He threw his dressing robe on over his boxer shorts - he didn’t have any appointments until the afternoon, and nobody minded if he answered his emails from home in his loungewear - then set about preparing a special breakfast for himself and Prompto.

With coffee brewed and poured, and a spinach-and-feta frittata prepared and in the oven to bake, Ignis set his work laptop up on the breakfast nook table. He checked his reflection in the dark screen as the system booted up, then ran his fingers through his hair a few times to tousle it halfway to his usual style. Noctis never really minded what he looked like, even admitting to preferring his hair when it was soft and unstyled, but Ignis preferred to be presentable. After all, he might not have a chance to see or talk to Noctis for the entire rest of the day. 

Ignis’ computer turned on, and he settled in as the programs booted. Sure enough, the moment his Mognet logged him in, there was a call request from Noctis. Ignis took a sip of his coffee, set the cup aside, and accepted. 

Noctis’ image popped on the screen, and his face spread into a slanted, eager grin as Ignis took the rest of him in. He was already dressed in his raiment, hair combed as neatly as he could manage. His eyes crinkled as he looked Ignis up and down. _“Man, it’s not fair. Gladio’s been working me over for an hour with this get-up, and you look as good as you do fresh out of bed.”_

“It’s a matter of a different look.” Ignis tossed his hair back, but smirked at Noctis. “After all, everyone’s going to be looking at you, but only you will be looking at me.”

Noctis grinned, clearly pleased. _“Only we get to enjoy the real Specs, huh? Unfiltered, stripped down…”_

“It’s not as if I’m naked when I’m not wearing a suit.” Ignis snorted and leaned forward. He could see Noctis’ suite behind him, the lights turned low so all Ignis could see was the sunlight on Noctis’ face from the window to his right, and a light shining out from the door on the other side of the room. He could faintly hear water running - Gladio taking a shower, his uniform just visible hanging on the closet door. “However, I do tend to let my guard down around the lot of you. Speaking of, I imagine Gladio is still readying himself?”

_“Yeah.”_ Noctis yawned broadly, then rested his elbows on his table. _“He wanted me to be up first so I had a chance to wake up before we had to go. Brain’s still kinda getting in gear, though.”_ He smiled languidly at Ignis. _“It’s pretty good to see you. Even if it’s too early.”_

“It’s our normal wake-up time here.” Ignis chuckled and lifted his hands in a shrug. “Breakfast is in the oven, Prompto’s out on his morning run, and I've plenty to do once I’ve seen you off.”

_“Prompto’s still out? Figures.”_ Noctis smacked his lips a little, like he’d tasted something unpleasant, then reached for a mug of coffee that had been set just outside of the camera’s view. _“Tell him I said ‘hi,’ okay? I’ll try and call him during a break in meetings.”_

“He’ll understand if all you can manage is a few dozen texts.” Ignis winked, and Noctis laughed, but just then, the front door shut. Ignis was about to announce Prompto, but Prompto, in a tank top and sweatpants, pink-cheeked and glowing with exertion, peered around the corner from the front door and pressed his fingers to his lips with an exaggerated wink, before vanishing again towards the hall bathroom. 

Ah, did Prompto have a surprise in mind?

“All joking aside, he’ll understand.” Ignis smiled for Noctis, and Noctis sleepily smiled back.

_“Yeah, he’s good like that. Hey, any big plans today?”_

“Merely the usual.” Ignis sat back in his chair, relaxing. However, he minutely stiffened when Prompto returned with a towel around his shoulders and a lazy smirk. He walked softly back towards the kitchen table, then ducked down under it. Ignis tried to hide his bewilderment as he looked down. “Er. Meeting with Councilman Chorius.” Prompto was down on his knees, the towel laid down under them to pad the linoleum, and Ignis’ eyes widened as he settled and put his palms on the inside of Ignis’ thighs. “Conference call with the Public Health Committee - I’ll take minutes on your behalf.” Prompto winked up at him, then eased the fly of his boxers open, and pulled out his prick. Ignis felt the color drain from his face. “See what comes up.”

Prompto mouthed, “Oh, you bet,” then took Ignis’ soft dick into his mouth.

Ignis sat up stark straight as Noctis hummed. _“Sounds boring. You sure you can’t squeeze any fun in?”_

Prompto’s fingers slipped into his boxers and fondled his balls, and Ignis had to suppress a gasp. “Er - I imagine I’ll be able to make some time-”

There was a little tap on his thigh, and Ignis glanced down to see Prompto mouth, “If he notices, it's over.”

Oh, the saucy little brat! Ignis very nearly protested but Prompto resumed his attention, his tongue exploring the contours of his prick like he was mapping it in the walls of his mouth and his fingers caressing his sac, and pleasure drowned his resistance. Heat flooded through Ignis as embarrassment warred with arousal.

And then, both of those feelings clashed with Noctis. _“Hey, Iggy? Something wrong?”_

“Er- n-no, no.” Ignis cleared his throat and looked back at the camera, even as Prompto took his hardening length a little deeper, his tongue flicking over his frenulum, then swallowed halfway down his shaft. Ignis gripped the table outside of the camera’s view (he hoped) and put on what he felt was a mild smile. “Merely thinking of, er, what’s to come.”

Prompto snickered, his nose pressed to the inside of Ignis’ thigh, and sucked Ignis down a little more, the flat of his tongue cradling Ignis’ cockhead, Gods, the perfect thing. Ignis didn’t know if he should kiss him or curse him. 

_“Don’t lose yourself in thought just yet.”_ Noctis chuckled, bringing Ignis back to the present, as Gladio emerged from the washroom, toweling his hair, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts but going for the outfit hung on the wardrobe. Under the table, Prompto split the gap in Ignis’ briefs and worked his balls out into the open, the cool air of the kitchen making Ignis’ breath hitch, before they were swallowed by the warmth of Prompto’s mouth. _“After all,”_ Noctis said, mildly, _“The day’s just getting started, you’re still at home, just take things one at a time.”_

Prompto popped one of his balls into his mouth, tongue exploring the surface, and Ignis felt the table jerk as he inadvertently gripped it harder. “Ah - you’re right, of course. Merely, sometimes the breadth of my duties and the length of my to-do list-” Prompto switched to the other ball, his saliva cooling on his sac as Prompto worked the other into the cavern of his mouth and sucked hard. Heat spiked through Ignis, irrepressible and unstoppable, and Ignis hoped his smile wasn’t too shaky. “It can get a bit overwhelming.”

_“I know, but you know I’m grateful for everything you do, right?”_ Noctis sobered briefly. _“Seriously, I know Dad was talking about me skipping lunch to take that Health Committee thing, I’m really glad you made space to handle that.”_

“Of course, Noct.” Ignis nodded, feeling shaky as Prompto released his sac, then lapped at his cockhead again. He was fully erect now, the tip of his dick very nearly bumping the underside of the table, until Prompto swiped his tongue up the vein until he reached the spongy tip. His tongue lapped at his head a few times, just tasting, testing, before swirling around it to clear off the precum beading in his slit. Ignis tried to focus on the camera, schooled his expression, and smiled for Noctis again. “I do it because I care, after all.”

_“Enough mushy stuff,”_ Gladio interrupted, but he grinned and winked at the camera from the wardrobe, as he buttoned his shirt. _“Mornin’, Iggy.”_

“Ah, yes, good morning to you too, Gl-”

Prompto chose that exact second to suck Ignis’ dick all the way down to the root, and Ignis’ breath hitched on the “-adio.”

Gladio immediately perked up, spine going rigid and straightening up like a dog hearing a whistle, and he squinted at the screen as he finished buttoning his shirt. Ignis stared into the camera, hoping to convey the entire situation with his expression, and Gladio’s eyes widened. Then he grinned right at the camera. 

Oh, dear, this wasn’t going to help.

Noctis, somehow, hadn’t noticed, as Prompto sucked and licked at Ignis’ dick like there was no tomorrow. Noctis was too busy glaring back at Gladio. _“This is my time. You can call him later, you’re just gonna be standing outside the door half the day.”_

_“Yeah, sure.”_ Gladio snickered. _“Dull as watching paint dry, standing stiff out there all by my lonesome.”_

_“Don’t exaggerate, you’ll be with the rest of the guard.”_ Noctis rolled his eyes. _“Plus, again, you can call him when he’s on his office hours.”_

_“Hey, I’m not going to interrupt him during his service hours.”_ Gladio smirked, and rocked his hips as he tugged his slacks into place. _“After all, who knows what might come up while he’s in the office?”_

Ignis rued that he couldn’t reach through the camera and throttle Gladio, but he was also still enjoying his dick in the wet warmth of Prompto’s mouth. Prompto had a clever tongue, laving back and forth, up and down his shaft like the curves of a waterslide, then playing against the base of the cockhead. Heat filled his lower belly, the tension winding like the gears of a pocket watch. Ignis felt more and more like a time bomb as Prompto backed off again, just to give the head of his cock more attention. Noctis, meanwhile, was just pouting at Gladio, his plump lower lip sticking out, and Ignis found himself staring at Noctis’ mouth as Prompto swallowed him down again. 

His face was hot. His ears had to be burning red. Gladio was grinning over Noctis’ shoulder like he was watching fireworks go off. Ignis swallowed hard, tried to school his expression, and brought his hands back in, leaning his chin on one hand, and kept the other under the table, so he could thread it into Prompto’s hair. Prompto hummed softly, the noise buzzing through his bones and sending a thrill up his spine, but Ignis strained to keep himself from reacting aloud. He pushed Prompto’s head down just a little, both to keep him from hitting his head on the underside of the table and for some modicum of control. He had to get a grip on the situation.

“I never mind company, you know,” he finally said to Gladio, then realized he had answered too slowly - had he taken too long? Had he given up the ghost? - but was distracted from the notion as Prompto sucked hard on his frenulum, tongue pushing into his slit and his lower lip caressing the underside of his cockhead. He strangled a whimper into a small cough, and smiled for the camera. “After all, you all are the brightest part of my day.”

_“Oh? Is that why your cheeks are so red?”_ Gladio grinned lasciviously. _“You ain’t the kind to blush.”_

Damn the man.

“It’s a tad warm in here. I’m making breakfast for Prompto and myself, and the oven’s on.” Ignis fanned himself with his free hand, and pushed Prompto’s head down with the other. Prompto took this as his cue to swallow Ignis deep, and Ignis felt the constriction of Prompto’s throat _Six Six Six talented little-_

_“What are you guys having?”_ Noctis cocked his head.

“Spinach frittata.” Short answer. Mercy. Ignis smiled wryly as Noctis scrunched his nose, then put his chin back in his hand and tried to cover his inflamed cheeks with his fingers and thumb. “Ah, see, I save the best recipes for while you’re away.”

_“You’re making me something with bacon when I get back to make up for that one.”_ Noctis smirked right back. Behind him, Gladio was laughing with his mouth closed, and Ignis could see him pushing his tongue into his cheek, _obscene!_ Noctis sighed and sat back. _“They sent up a little continental breakfast. Pastries, coffee. Yours are way better.”_

“You flatter me.” Ignis chuckled, bowing his face because now Prompto was sucking his cock as deep as it went, and had his balls in his palm, caressing them nearly meditatively as Ignis’ heart raced faster and faster, muscles spasming and hips involuntarily jerking up into Prompto’s maw. He would not be able to hide an orgasm on camera. He was done for. He tried to tug on Prompto’s hair in silent warning, but Prompto just mumbled something into Ignis’ thighs and pressed up into his balls - _he_ _wanted_ _it, the little shit_ \- and Ignis looked up at the camera. “Are you ready for the meeting?”

End the call, end the call, end the bloody call!

_“Yeah, just about. I probably ought to actually finish my coffee and get ready.”_ Noctis sighed mournfully and slumped in his chair. _“Thanks for calling, Iggy. Miss you.”_

“I love and miss you, as well.” Ignis smiled, his lips wobbling, but he tried to glance up into the camera as if to meet Gladio’s eyes. “Both of you. I can’t wait to see you both face to face again.”

_“Yeah, love ya, Specs.”_ Gladio’s grin radiated genuine warmth, even though Ignis could still see him suppressing laughter. _“I’ll buzz ya later.”_

“Please do, and both of you make certain to contact Prompto.” He stroked Prompto’s hair, hoping Prompto understood to hold off just a little longer, just a little…

_“Oh, and speaking of Prompto - one more thing.”_ Noctis looked right into the camera, smiling mildly as if he were staring into Ignis’ eyes. _“Tell him to swallow every drop, he knows how much you like that.”_

Ignis felt his entire face go burning red, and Prompto reached a hand up to give a thumbs-up above the line of the table as he gave Ignis’ balls one last twist, sucked his cock _just_ so, and Ignis came hard.

Ignis’ head spun, dizzy as his cock gave everything it had to give in a few hot bursts until it was just pulsing onto Prompto’s welcoming tongue, as Noctis laughed and Gladio cackled on the other end of the call. He could hear them reassuring him:

_“I’m glad you two are having a good time.”_

_“Damn, Iggy, remind me to watch Prompto blow you more often!”_

Prompto licked the last of Ignis’ spend off of his dick, then burst up from under the table and into the camera’s view, color high in his cheeks, lips swollen, and grinning like the cat who caught the canary. “Love you guys! Talk to you soon!”

_“Love you too, babe.”_ Gladio winked and shot finger guns at the camera, as Noctis gave a languid wave.

_“Have a nice day, guys. See ya.”_ He tapped a button under the camera, and the call ended. 

Ignis turned to Prompto, who was still utterly beaming with pride, and he stood, chuckling, and kissed Prompto on the mouth. Salty and just a little sweet. “Cheeky thing.”

“Your cheeky thing.” Prompto kissed him again. “Didn’t mean to interrupt your call.”

“You made it special.” The oven went off, and Ignis turned his attention to breakfast, his softening prick still out of his boxers. “Let’s make the rest of the day just as wonderful, shall we?”

“Yeah.” Prompto grinned and dusted his knees, then retrieved the towel from under the table. “Mind if I put my sweats in the wash before we eat?”

“Not at all.” Ignis glanced over as Prompto bounded away, a spring in his step, and saw the wet spot on the inseam, and found himself flushing all over again. 

Only Prompto.

Ignis tucked himself back in, washed his hands, and set about plating their breakfast. After all, he had the rest of the day to enjoy the space they had, just the two of them. 

Perhaps they’d text back and forth with their other two partners, and if Noctis didn’t fall asleep the moment after the day’s itinerary concluded, they could wish each other goodnight over the Mognet camera. However, Ignis enjoyed the time he had to himself, and the time he had with Prompto. These few precious days were for trading luxuriant, unhurried kisses and sharing a delightful breakfast with one of his three favorite people, and taking whatever the day brought as it came. 


End file.
